M4A2 Sherman
Sherman III | image = | role = Tank | operators = United States | crew = 3 | position1 = Driver 75mm gun 7.62mm machine gun | position2 = 7.62mm machine gun Smoke discharger | position3 = 7.62mm machine gun | position4 = | position5 = | position6 = }} is an American medium tank. Description The M4A2 Sherman is one of the five main production models of the famous M4 medium tank series. It had been put into production to increase the output of Sherman tanks and to fulfill the demands for a diesel-powered variant: Its main characteristic is the General Motors twin diesel engine with 410hp. The M4A2 was build in parallel to the standard M4 Sherman and shared most of its features, including its welded upper hull. This type was not standardised by the US Army, but used by the US Marines extensively. Most of the production went into the lend-lease programme and was shipped to Britain and the Soviet Union. In British nomenclature, the M4A2 was designated as the Sherman III. Early M4A2 Shermans have a bolted three piece differential housing that formed the bow and were armed with the versatile 75mm gun and three 0.30 inch Browning machine guns - one coaxial mounted in the turret, one at the bow and one on top of the turret. Through the wartime evolution of the M4 medium tank the A2 variants shared most improvements which have been developed, for example the one piece differential housing, a commanders cupola and a wider mantlet. From mid 1944 on, the type received the new T23 turret with the 76mm gun, which has better anti tank capabilities for the sake of high explosive power. In BattleGroup42, the M4A2 Sherman serves mainly with the US Marines in the Pacific on scenarios from mid 1943 on. It can be found as normal vehicle spawn as well as on board of the Landing Ship Medium which holds three of them. Its 75mm gun is adequate against Japanese armour in the Pacific theatre. The 76mm variant does not appear in BattleGroup42. Gallery m4a2_sherman_2.jpg|Rear view, on 4409-Operation Stalemate M4A2_Sherman_1.jpg|Promotional picture M4A2 Sherman 2.jpg|M4A2 Sherman in action M4A2 Sherman 3.jpg|Low-angle view Sherman nomenclature Production models: * M4: welded hull (from late 1943 on with casted/rolled front), 450 hp 9 Zyl. Wright radial engine * M4A1, like M4, but with casted hull * M4A2, like M4, but with GM Diesel engine, only with welded hull * M4A3, like M4, but with 500 hp V12 FORD GAA engine, only with welded hull and casted differential cover * M4A4, like M4, but with 370 hp 30 Zyl. Chrysler multibank engine, only with bolted differential cover * M4 105mm, like M4, but with 105mm howitzer * M4A3 105mm, like M4A3, but with 105mm howitzer Main evolutionary improvements: * new VVSS suspension with switched support roller position (early ´43) * frontal armor angle changed from 60° to 47°, larger hatches for driver and co-driver (mid ´43) * hybrid frontal armor (casted/welded) for the M4 (late ´43) * wider M34A mantlet, only the M4A4 retained the narrow M34 * one piece casted differential housing (mid ´43), only M4A4 retained the three piece bolted housing * rotating cupola for the commander, larger turret hatches (mid ´43) * "wet" glycerine ammunition storage (late ´43) * larger T23 turret with 76mm gun (spring ´44) * improved HVSS suspension (winter ´44-´45) British designations: * Sherman I = M4 * Sherman II = M4A1 * Sherman III = M4A2 * Sherman IV = M4A3 * Sherman V = M4A4 Sherman * Sherman IB = M4 105mm * Sherman IVB = M4A3 105mm * Sherman IIA = M4A1 76/w * Sherman IVA = M4A3 76/w * Sherman IVY = M4A3E8 (HVSS) * Sherman IVBY = M4A3 105mm (HVSS) * Sherman VC "Firefly" = M4A4 w/17pdr gun * Sherman V "Tulip" = M4A4 w/60lb rockets Category:Land vehicles